Sweet But Poison
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Levi x Fem!Eren. Eren adalah seorang junior yang menyukai seniornya sejak memasuki SMA yang sama dengannya, namun ia memiliki banyak rintangan, keadaannya yang bad luck, kakak yang protektif, dan lain - lain. Namun, apakah dirinya masih menyukainya jika ia mengetahui sisi lain dari pujaan hatinya? Warning : ModernAU!, Female!Eren, OOC/Stalker!Levi, Typos, OOCness.


A/N: Haloooo! Kali ini aku ingin nge-post fanfic Levi x Female!Eren xD aku suka female eren, apalagi setelah lihat desain asli dari Hajime-san XD Uwooh, cocok banget dah ama Levi XD Semoga ini memuaskan teman - teman yang mau baca ini ya, maaf banget kalo aku gagal bikin ending yg bagus QwQ

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin, all characters belong to Hajime Isayama.**

**Warning : Fluff, OOC/Stalker!Levi, Female!Eren, ModernAU, Typos, OOCness. **

* * *

Musim dingin belum berakhir, udara dingin masih terasa di cuaca yang mendung ini, membuat orang malas untuk melakukan aktivitas, tapi tidak untuk gadis yang bermanik hijau terang, ia berlari menuju tokobuku yang tidak ramai. Tergesa-gesanya membuat sisa – sisa salju masih menempel di bajunya. Ia berhenti dibagian buku resep, matanya bergerak kekanan lalu kekiri untuk mencari buku yang ia inginkan.

"Eren?"

Panggilan lembut itu membuat gadis berambut coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri disebelah kirinya, menatapnya penasaran.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya, suara lembutnya dapat membuat siapapun meleleh ketika melihat rupanya yang lebih cantik dari perempuan.

"Oh, Armin, aku hanya mencari buku saja.." Ujarnya tanpa melihat iris biru muda itu, ia mengambil salah satu buku resep lalu mengeceknya.

"…" Armin terdiam, tidak biasanya Eren mengacuhkan dirinya, membuat dirinya sedikit tersinggung, yah, memang sudah kebiasaan Eren kalau sudah fokus, atau lebih tepatnya, panik.

Mata Armin mengawasi Eren yang terus mengambil buku resep yang membutuhkan bahan pemanis, berbagai macam bentuk kue dicek oleh Eren, tapi tak ada satupun yang buku yang ia pegang diambil untuk dibeli.

"…Kau mau membeli buku resep kue coklat lagi ya?" Tanya Armin desilingi helaan nafasnya, membuat Eren merona merah.

"E-ehh! Ba-bagaimana kau tahu.." Tanya Eren, lupa dengan Armin yang memiliki kepintaran diatas rata – rata.

"Kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti tahun lalu, lagipula buat apa kau membeli buku resep? Kau sudah punya resep membuat_ muffin_, Eren" Jelas Armin, ia mengambil buku resep kue _blackforest _disebelah Eren.

"K-kau tahu kan waktu itu gagal, lagipula, aku membutuhkan sesuatu yang baru.." Gumam Eren, sedikit protes dengan pernyataan temannya, Armin hanya menggeleng kepala, ia berjalan menuju kasir diikuti Eren yang masih cemberut.

"Kau memang gagal membuatnya, tapi hanya bentuknya. Aku sudah mencobanya, dan menurutku, kuemu enak, kau hanya perlu pintar mendekorasinya" Saran Armin saat mereka berjalan keluar dari toko buku. Eren mengangguk – angguk setuju, tapi tatapan lesu masih menempel dimukanya.

"Kenapa kau tergesa- gesa? Sedang mengalami _deadline_ PR?" Tanya Armin penasaran, hari minggu yang dingin ini biasanya membuat Eren bertahan di tempat tidurnya sampai sore hari, Eren hanya menggeleng lalu bergumam dengan suara imutnya.

"Mikasa sedang pergi keluar, jadi aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk memasak kue.."

Armin menatapnya iba. "Kalau hanya memasak, kau bisa datang kerumahku, Eren"

"Tapi kau sibuk sekali minggu ini, kau sedang ada projek membuat simulasi roket terbang kan?" Tanya Eren, menatapnya prihatin.

"Haha, jangan khawatir, itu masih lama, lagipula sudah lama kau tidak main kerumahku, bagaimana mampir sekarang?" Ujar Armin dengan senyuman malaikatnya.

Eren tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk Armin dengan hangatnya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada shabat karibnya.

Jean, teman sekelas mereka, melihat kedua remaja manis ini sedang berjalan saat ia baru keluar dari toko musik, pemuda berdarah prancis ini yang sudah lama naksir Eren semenjak bertemu di awal tahun ajaran ingin menghampirinya, sekedar ber-_hangout_ dihari libur.

"Hey! Ere-"

DUAAAK

Tiba – tiba ia tersandung oleh sesuatu, Jean bangkit sambil menahan sakit dan membersihkan jaket tebalnya yang terkena kumpulan salju, sejak kapan batu bata ada didepannya? Pikir Jean, mungkin ia tidak melihatnya.

Dari jauh, sepasang mata obsidian kelabu, menatap tajam, memberikan seringaian lebar yang tak pernah dilihati siapapun, terkekeh melihat aksinya berhasil.

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mendekatinya…_

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin **

_Sweet but Poison_

Levi x Female!Eren Jaeger

.

.

.

Eren pulang dengan hati lega, karena acara masak – memasak dengan Armin berjalan lancar walau ia membuat dapurnya berantakan seperti kapal pecah, ia melepaskan perlengkapannya sambil bersenandung ria, meletakan sepatu dan topinya dengan asal lalu berlari kekamarnya.

_**Bruuuuk**_

Eren membatingkan badannya di atas tempat tidur dengan santainya, senyumannya belum hilang dari wajahnya yang cantik itu, di bulan Febuari ini ia sudah bertekad, bertekad untuk memberi coklat buatannya kepada pujaan hatinya.

Eren mengingat – ingat masa lalu, dimana ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya di hari yang begitu dingin.

_Eren berlari kencang menuju arah rumah temannya, ia terlambat menghadiri pesta kecil – kecilan yang diadakan dirumah temannya, sebagai acara perpisahan yang terlambat, Eren yang berusia lima belas tahun ini berlari tergesa – gesa, untung saja rumah temannya tidak begitu jauh, ia juga yakin temannya akan memakluminya karena kebiasaanya dia yang sudah terkenal. _

_Eren menatap sekolah yang berdiri kokoh disebelah kirinya sambil berlari, ia menganggumi sekolah itu, berharap ia akan mendapat kisah cinta di disekolah yang terkenal elite ini, pandangannya teralih membuat dirinya tidak menyadari ada seseorang didepannya. _

_BRUUUK_

_Dengan sukses, Eren menabrak sosok yang didepannya dengan kencang. Eren panik dengan kecerobohan yang ia buat, dan lagi, pemuda yang ia tabrak membawa beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan dari Family Mart berserakan disekitar mereka. _

"_Maaf!" Hanya kata – kata itu yang terucap di bibir manisnya, ia buru – buru mengumpulkan barang – barang, yang untungnya semua dalam kemasan, sambil menunggu pemuda itu bangkit. _

_Kedua mata mereka bertemu, dalam sekejap, Eren seperti terkena panah cinta yang sering diceritakan oleh Sasha, panah cinta dari sang cupid. _

_Mata onix kelabu itu menatap dirinya, ia samar – samat melihat pantulan dirinya di mata itu, rambut ebony yang lurus tajam itu menyempurnakan mukanya yang memiliki warna putih pucat, keduanya terdiam sampai pemuda itu menyambar kantung yang plastik yang Eren pegang. _

"_Minggir, bocah"_

_Suara berat itu membuat detak jantung Eren berdentum kencang, walau ia kesal dipanggil bocah oleh pemuda yang ternyata tidak lebih tinggi darinya, ia tak bisa berhenti menatapnya. _

"_Apa yang kau lihat, bocah?" tanyanya lagi._

_Eren langsung salah tingkah, dilihat dari caranya berbicara, ia tahu pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda yang ramah tamah atau mau berbasa – basi, ia bingung sekaligus panik untuk meminta maaf kepada orang kasar ini. _

_Eren menemukan bungkusan yang ia bawa, tanpa pikir panjang, ia beri bungkusan itu kepada pemuda yang berada didepannya. _

"_Ini sebagai permintaan maaf, maaf sudah menabrakmu, semoga harimu menyenangkan!" Ujarnya lebih cepat dari pesawat jet, lalu melesat lari dari pemuda itu, takut dengan reaksinya. _

_Sesampai disana, ia dicerca-dimaki karena sudah membuat pesta terlambat, dan ia malah memberikan hadiah perpisahannya kepada orang asing. Eren sungguh sial hari itu. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya senyum – senyum sendiri, akhirnya ia mengalami masa "jatuh cinta" kepada seseorang._

Kembali ke masa kini, senyuman Eren semakin melebar, ketika ia memasuki Sekolah yang bernama _Maria High School_ ini, ia melihat pemuda yang ia sukai ternyata bersekolah disekolah yang sama, dan lagi ia merupakan kakak kelasnya, merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Eren.

Tetapi rintangannya baru dimulai, ternyata, pemuda yang bernama Rivaille ini, memiliki reputasi tinggi di sekolah ini. Nilai berprestasi, jago olahraga dibidang manapun, dan ia merupakan anak direktur yang memiliki sekolah bertaraf internasional ini. Tentu jika dibandingkan dengan Eren yang merupakan anak biasa –biasa saja, tidak bisa bersanding dengan orang seperti itu. Belum lagi dengan penggemar Rivaille yang memiliki jumlah tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, didominasi oleh putri – putri bangsawan atau orang kaya raya, saingan Eren begitu berat.

Walau begitu, Armin ,sahabatnya sejak kecil, mendukungnya, Eren berusaha untuk menjadi anggota OSIS, organisasi yang Rivaille ikuti, dengan membuat nilainya yang tadinya lebih jelek dari Jean, dan rajin mengikuti piket maupun menjadi sukarelawan membantu kegiatan – kegiatan sekolah. Eren sungguh berharap keberadaannya di _notice_ oleh _senpai-nya_.

"Aku pulang" Ujar suara perempuan yang tegas namun lembut.

"Mikasaa!" Eren menyambut Mikasa dengan senang hati, Mikasa, kakak angkat Eren yang memiliki paras cantik namun kuat, heran melihat Eren yang mendadak ramah dan manja kepadanya.

"Hari ini kau pulang cepat, mau makan apa? Aku ingin masak!" Ujar Eren dengan antusias, Mikasa menatap Eren lekat, berusaha mencari apa alasan Eren dibalik tingkahnya yang tidak wajar.

"Ayolah~ Kau tidak mau mencicipi masakan adikmu ini?" Tanya Eren sambil memberikan puppy eyes kepada kakak tercintanya.

Mikasa menggeleng kepala. "Baiklah, pastikan garam yang kau pegang itu bukan bubuk pedas, Eren" ia senang melihat adiknya sudah tidak bermalas – malas lagi.

Mikasa menjadi kakak angkatnya setahun sebelum ibunya Eren, Carla meninggal. Grisha Jaeger, ayahnya Eren menjadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya semenjak istri tercintanya meninggal, jarang menyimpan waktu bersama Eren dan Mikasa. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Mikasa memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang kepada Eren, yang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan lugu ini, walau kadang ia terlalu memanjakannya sampai Eren mempunyai kebiasaan buruk seperti remaja laki – laki biasanya.

Rambut berantakan, pakaian tergeletak dimana – mana, sampah dan buku – buku menumpuk dikamarnya, lantai kamar mandi yang berceceran air dimana – mana.

Itulah sosok asli Eren yang imut, berbeda ketika ia berada disekolahnya, Mikasa berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat Eren rapih dan disiplin disekolahnya, tidak ingin adiknya mencemarkan nama baik Jaeger, apalagi mereka memasuki sekolah yang bisa dibilng elite.

Walau begitu, sikap Eren akhir – akhir ini berubah, ia jadi jarang menonton film action, malah kadang ia memergoki Eren menonton film – film romantic picisan atau membaca buku novel fiksi soal cinta remaja, yang lebih parah, Eren mulai berdandan, walau sekedar memakai bedak atau lipgloss, padahal Mikasa paling tahu bahwa Eren benci berdandan, tapi semuanya berubah, sejak kapan?

Mikasa menjadi khawatir, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepada adiknya.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Mikasa senang dengan perubahan Eren, ia rajin sekolah, ia tidak menemukan "Alpha" didaftar kehadiran Eren sewaktu mengambil rapotnya, ia berharap perubahan Eren akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Di lain tempat, Eren menatap jam yang berbentuk titan, berharap hari esok cepat datang, ia tak sabar bertemu dengan idolanya, secara tidak langsung yang pasti.

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan Eren, begitulah yang ia pikir ketika melihat_ horoscope_ sebelum berangkat kesekolah.

_Bullshit_

Itulah yang dipikirkan Eren sekarang, baru ia berjalan sampai ditengah perjalanan, ia sadar buku PR-nya tertinggal dirumah, berlari kerumah seperti orang dikejar, saat kembali, ia hanya memiliki sepuluh menit sebelum gerbang ditutup. Setelah muter otak, ia mengambil sepeda yang berwarna pink, menggejotnya sampai disekolah, belum sampai, Ia tak sengaja melindeskan ekor anjing yang menghalangi jalan.

**Grauk! **

Roknya tergigit oleh anjing berjenis bulldog itu. "Hey! Lepaskan!" Teriak Eren histeris, tapi genjotannya tidak berhenti, ia terus mengkayuh sepedanya sampai dipersimpangan dimana sekolahnya berdiri, lupa bahwa rem sepedanya belum dibetulkan, ia mengerem sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai alas sepatunya habis, dan menabrak tong sampah disamping gerbang dengan suksesnya.

_**TONGKROTONGNYARINGBUNYINYA! **_

Eren bangkit dari kumpulan sampah yang sudah dikemaskan oleh plastik hitam sambil mengusap sekujur tubuh badannya, dengan pelan, rupanya ada lecet dan luka – luka kecil di siku dan dengkulnya.

_CLIK_

Eren menoleh kesamping, mencari sumber suara. 'Seperti suara foto..' Pikirnya, lalu ia kaget ketika melihat ada sosok yang sedang piket didepan gerbang.

Rivaille

Berdiri disana, sedang mengawasi dirinya.

Eren menunduk malu, rasanya ia ingin pulang sekarang juga, daripada menanggung malu atas aksinya yang diluar batas kemampuan, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur, ia tak ingin harga dirinya terbang, dengan senyuman paksa, ia berjalan sambil membawa sepedanya.

"S-Selamat pagi, Senpai…" Ujarnya pelan ketika melewati Rivaille yang sedang mengecek seragamnya, yang sekarang berantakan plus aroma yang tak enak.

Teman seangkatan Rivaille yang berdiri disebelahnya, menahan ketawa melihat Eren yang berantakan, sedangkan yang satunya menatap Eren dengan iba.

"Kau lewat" Ujar Rivaille tanpa melihat gadis yang ada didepannya, Eren sempat tersenyum lebar mendengar suaranya.

"Tapi Jaeger" Eren berhenti ketika mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil, dari nadanya ia tahu itu bukan tanda yang baik.

"Kau lebih baik pergi ke UKS" ujarnya, bolpoinnya bergerak kesana kemari dikertas yang ia pegang. "Bau busukmu sungguh menganggu" tambahnya.

**JLEB**

Ia lupa Rivaille ini terkenal mempunyai lidah yang pedas, bahasa yang frontal dan juga hati yang kejam, membuat dirinya dibenci oleh kalangan remaja laki – laki, tapi tentu tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya. Eren berjalan kekelasnya dengan hati yang kecewa, sungguh sakit mendengarkannya.

"Hey hey, kau jangan begitu terhadap adik kelas kesayanganmu" Ujar teman yang berhasil menghentikan tawanya, Hanji.

"….Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menutup gerbang, bel sudah berbunyi dan murid yang terlambat tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Fu fu fu, jangan kira kau bisa berpura – pura didepanku.." Hanji menyeringai lebar, ia tahu apa yang sahabatnya lakukan barusan.

Eren memasuki ruangan dengan berat hati, ia tahu ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ke UKS, jadi ia memilih ke kelasnya dengan bau yang tidak sedap. Biarlah reputasinya buruk, baginya buat apa reputasi kalau reputasi dirinya di mata Rivaille itu buruk.

"Hey, Jaeger, kukira kau akan terlambat hari ini-Ueeek! Bau apa ini?" Sindir Jean saat ia menghampiri gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Ah, diam kau Jean, aku sedang tidak mood berbicara denganmu" Cela Eren sambil membaringkan wajahnya di meja kesayangannya. Jean menatap Armin yang berada di sampingnya, bertanya ada apa dengan gadis imut ini.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Tanya Armin prihatin, Eren langsung menunjukan muka sedihnya yang super jelek sambil merengek. "Armin~~ Huhuhu, dengerin deh, tadi Rivai-"

"Selamat pagi anak – anak!"

Suara lantang dan tegas itu membuat anak – anak dikelas langsung berhamburan, menduduki bangku masing – masing dengan tertib dan menutup mulut, termasuk Eren dan Armin.

Keith Shadis, guru _**killer**_ dengan pelajaran yang sulit di hari Senin pada jam pertama, sungguh beruntung kau, Eren.

"Baik, anak – anak, kumpulkan PR hari ini! Jangan harap bapak akan lupa dengan PR hari ini" Ujarnya, membuat anak – anak maju satu persatu untuk menyerahkan PR.

Eren dengan lambat membuka tas selempang berwarna biru cerah, otaknya bekerja ketika ia tidak menemukan buku catatan yang berlabel "Matematika". Lalu ia mencoba mencari buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Hum, Jaeger? Mana buku PRmu?" Tanya Keith dengan tajam, Eren masih sibuk membongkar tasnya.

"Sebentar pak-" Lalu Eren tersadar buku yang ia ambil tadi pagi, sumber keterlambatan Eren hari ini, adalah buku PR Sejarah. 'KENAPA!?' Teriak Eren dalam hati. 'AKU TERLAMBAT HANYA KARENA BUKU PR INI!? TERKUTUK KAU, SEJARAH!' umpat Eren, rasanya ia ingin membanting bukunya.

Mati kutu saat itu juga, Eren langsung mengangkat tangan sambil bergumam. "Saya lupa bawa, pak"

"Baiklah, berdiri diluar-Ugh! Bau apa ini? Siapa yang kentut!? Ayo ngaku!"

"Saya pak" Lagi – lagi Eren angkat tangan, teman sekelasnya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa terbahak – bahak didepan Keith.

"Ugh, Jaeger sebaiknya kau pergi ke UKS saja" Ujarnya, Eren berjalan menuju keluar kelas dengan berat hati, ia beharap Rivaille tidak berjalan didepan koridor kelasnya.

Memang tidak, kelas tiga berada di gedung bersebrangan dengan kelas lainnya, Rivaille sedang berjalan menuju labotarium melihat Eren berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan berat hati.

"Ciee, perhatian nih~" Goda Hanji yang menangkap Rivaille sedang memandangi jendela, dengan satu tonjokan diperutnya, Hanji dapat mengunci mulutnya sampai ke labotarium.

Kesialan Eren belum berhenti sampai sini, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, Eren balik kekelas dengan keadaan basah, dalam arti bajunya basah semua.

Jean yang merencanakan untuk meledek Eren habis – habisan berhenti ketika melihat Eren dalam kondisi yang tidak wajar, otak mesumnya langsung bekerja. Bahkan teman – temannya berhenti berbicara dan semuanya menatap Eren.

"Eren! Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tertidur diruang UKS yang sepi, saat bel berbunyi aku berlari ke kantin untuk membeli roti melon yang sudah kutunggu – tunggu! Lalu, antriannya sangat panjang dan aku kehabisan! Karena saking kesalnya, aku berlari tanpa melihat ada ember didepanku! Jadi _jatoh_ deh gara – gara ember sialan itu!" Keluh Eren dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Pffft! Hahahaha kasihan kau! Sudah terlambat masuk tong sampah, sekarang kena ember, Hahaha!" Tawa Jean mengundang tawa teman – temannya yang lain, sebagian masih menatap Eren penuh dengan nafsu.

"Kasihan sekali kamu…" Gumam Armin, lalu ia mengambil beberapa helaian pakaian dan memberikan kepada Eren. "Sekarang ganti baju dengan ini, sebelum bel berbunyi"

Eren menatap Armin keherenan, sejak kapan Armin mempunyai baju seragam perempuan di dalam loker mejanya? Jangan bilang ia seorang _crossdresser_?

"Baiklah-Eh! Hey! Lepaskan aku, Jean!" Eren mencoba mengelak ketika Jean merangkul lenganny disekitar Eren. "Dasar Ceroboh, sini aku hukum dulu" Ujarnya sambil menjitak Eren pelan. "H-hentikan!" Armin hanya menggeleng melihat Jean yang penuh dengan modus.

"Eren, kau tidak apa- Astaga! Eren!?" Suara lembut itu berubah drastis ketika melihat Eren.

Jean membatu saat itu juga, ia ketahuan telah menyentuh Eren didepan Mikasa, kakak kelas yang serba perfect plus cantiknya, Jean menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu, tapi ia juga memiliki perasaan khusus kepada adiknya, dan sekarang Jean berada di posisi sulit, akankah ia selamat untuk esok hari?

"A-aku bisa jelaskan!" Ujar Jean tidak jelas, tatapan sangar Mikasa belum menghilang dari wajahnya, bahkan Eren takut dengan kakaknya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu, Eren, kau sebaiknya ganti baju sekarang" Perintah Mikasa, Eren mengangguk dan pergi keluar kelas, bernafas lega, sedangkan Jean mengucapkan doa – doa sebelum ditabok habis oleh Mikasa, yang terkenal protektif dengan adiknya dikelas itu.

Dan lagi, Eren tertimpa kesialan, ia tak sengaja berpaspasan dengan Rivaille, yang sedang berjalan dengan kelompoknya, dan lagi, kakak kelas yang bernama Hanji itu memanggilnya.

"Yo, Eren! Kenapa kau basah – basah begitu?" tanyanya yang dipenuhi kata – kata ambigu.

"E-eh! Ha-Hanji Senpai! Aku terpeleset, hehehe!" Jawabnya basa – basi, Rivaille tidak henti – hentinya menatap dirinya, sungguh, tatapan itu lebih menakutkan dari Mikasa, Eren buru – buru melarikan diri. "Permisi, senpai! Aku ingin ganti baju dulu" Ujarnya tergesa – gesa sebelum memasuki toilet wanita.

"Tertarik untuk mengintip, Rivaille?" Bisik Hanji dengan seringaian khasnya. DUAK! Dua tonjokan sukses membekas di kepalanya.

Akhirnya Eren bisa melalui hari dengan tenang, walau begitu, mood nya tetap buruk, ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya didepan Rivaille dua kali! Eren sungguh malu sekarang, ia ingin menggali kuburan untuk mengurung dirinya sendiri.

"Eren, semangatlah! Kau biasanya tidak seperti ini!" Hibur Armin, ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya terus membaringkan mukanya, tidak ada satu pelajaran pun yang menyangkut diotaknya hari ini, bisa – bisa kalau ini berlanjut terus, nilainya bisa turun, dan pengorbanan Armin selama ini sia – sia!

"Sudahlah…. Aku menyerah hidup…" gumamnya yang tak masuk akal, Armin menepuk jidatnya, mengambil ponsel Eren dan membuka website yang sering Eren kunjungi.

"Lihat! Horoscope-mu bilang hari ini merupakan keberuntunganmu!"

"Bohong… kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi kepadaku hari ini?" Jawab Eren tanpa menatap sahabat pirangnya ini. Armin menggaruk dagunya, berpikir keras.

"Tapi disini tertulisnya "Kalau kau membuang sampah hari ini, kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwa-mu!" Ujarnya, walau Armin tidak percaya sepenuhnya kepada Horoscope, si penggila ilmiah ini berpikir keras bagaimana Eren bisa bertemu Rivaille kalau ia membuang sampah, sungguh ramalan yang penuh dengan bualan, kan? Tapi ia tidak menyangka Eren mempercayainya begitu mudah.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan piket hari ini!" Ujarnya semangat, sambil berdiri diatas kursinya, hey, hati – hati celana dalammu, nak.

Armin menatapnya iba, lebih baik ia berpikir untuk hiburan Eren kalau Eren bersedih lagi, sedangkan Jean masih tertidur dengan pulas di mejanya akibat benjol yang sangat besar dikepalanya.

Eren barusan dikerjai oleh teman – temannya, hanya dia sendiri yang piket ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi, dan ketika ia meminta tolong kepada Armin, Armin hanya bisa menolak dengan berat hati, Ia ingin membantu sahabatnya, tapi ia mencintai sains dari apapun, bagaimana ia bisa melewatkan kegiatan klub kesayangannya ini?

Eren cemberut sampai ia selesai membereskan kelasnya yang bisa dibilang sama berantakan dengan kamarnya, setelah selesai mengikat kantung plastik sampah, ia membawa sampah – sampah itu dengan tergopoh – gopoh menuju tempat pembuangan sampah didekat taman sekolah yang sepi.

Eren mencium ketiak dan badannya, mencari bau tak sedap, rupanya tidak ada bau apapun yang menempel dibadannya, ia bisa mengembalikan bajunya secepatnya.

"Meong"

Suara imut itu membuat Eren menoleh kebawah, menemukan kucing hitam yang sedang duduk menatapnya.

"Halo kucing manis!" Ujar Eren sambil tersenyum, ia merasakan sensasi _kyun – kyun_ ketika melihat kucing itu, kucing itu memiliki mata hijau yang sama sepertinya, warna hitam legam membuat kucing itu terlihat indah dimatanya.

"Purr purr" kucing itu mendekur ketika Eren mengelusnya dengan kasih sayang, dalam sekejap, ia jatuh cinta kepada kucing jantan ini.

"Lucunyaaa~" Puji Eren sambil memandang kucing yang sedang bermanja kepadanya, mulutnya yang sedari tadi berbentuk '3' berubah menjadi 'w', ah, mungkin ini belahan jiwanya, pikir Eren.

Mendadak kucing itu berjalan menjauh darinya, terlihat seperti memanggilnya untuk pergi ke tempat sesuatu.

"Hey, mau kemana, kucing manis?" Tanya Eren, mengikuti kucing yang berjalan memasuki semak – semak rumput yang lumayan tinggi.

_DEG_

Tak sengaja matanya menemukan seorang pemuda berbaring sambil tidur dengan pulasnya ketika ia sampai ditempat yang ditunjukan oleh kucing tersebut.

Rivaille

Ketua OSIS yang terkenal _OCD_-nya

Tertidur pulas di rumput – rumput nan hijau dengan pulasnya karena angin sepoi – sepoi yang berhilir sedari tadi. Eren menelan ludah, sungguh langka menemukan pujaan hatinya berbaring tak berdaya seperti ini.

Bibir pucat itu sungguh menggoda, di imajinasi yang paling liar dikepalanya, ia selalu berharap dirinya dikecup oleh bibir tipis itu.

"Meow" Kucing itu memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Shuush, nanti kau akan membangunkannya!" Bisik Eren sambil menutup mulut kucing itu, tapi sudah terlambat. Kedua mata itu sudah terbuka.

"Hm?" Suara baritone itu membuat Eren bergidik ngeri, ia akan dihukum, pikirnya, ia perlahan berjalan mundur ketika kakak kelasnya bangkit dari tidurnya.

"A-Ah! Ma-maaf Senpai! Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu! A-Aku hanya menemukan kucing ini! D-dan dia berjalan menuju kesini!" Ujarnya terbata – bata sambil sujud didepan Rivaille.

Rivaille masih terdiam, ia menatap Eren lekat – lekat, lalu mengelus kucing yang disampingnya. "Levi, kau sungguh nakal hari ini"

Eren mengangkat wajahnya, berdesir ketika melihat Rivaille dengan pakaian yang tidak rapih, kancing kerahny tak terpasang, menunjukan lekukan bidang, blazernya tidak terpasang dan ikat pinggang yang tidak terikat erat, seperti habis dibuka-

"Oi, sampai kapan kau menatap seperti itu?" Tanya Rivaille dengan tajam, Eren terlonjak kaget dan berusaha menjauh, sebelum terkena fabulous kick-nya itu.

"M-Maaf! A-aku-"

"Ternyata kau mesum juga.." Gumam Rivaille sambil terkekeh, membuat Eren merona merah.

"T-Tidak! Aku hanya heran menemukan Rivaille-senpai disini" Ujar Eren, membuat Rivaille berhenti ketawa dan menatapnya tajam. "M-Maksudku-"

"Memangnya salah aku berbaring disini? Siapa yang melarangku?" Suara tajam itu membuat Eren gugup, ia menunduk sambil berdoa semoga Rivaille tidak marah dengan perkataannya.

"Kau akan membocorkan tempat ini kepada perempuan – perempuan itu?" Tanyanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eren.

Eren menangkap maksud dari Rivaille. "T-tentu saja tidak! Tidak ada keuntungannya bagiku!" 'Lagipula, aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini' Batin Eren.

"Hum, Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?" Gumam Rivaille, dengan nada yang menurut Eren, sedikit menggoda.

"Tentu saja! Senpai bisa percaya denganku!" Ujarnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir dingin itu, Rivaille berdiri dan merapihkan seragamnya. "Aku lupa memberimu makan, kau sebaiknya sabar, Levi" Ujarnya, kucing itu hanya menatap protes kepada majikannya.

"A-Aku bisa memberinya makan!" Ujar Eren tiba – tiba, Rivaille kembali menatapnya. "Um, kalau Senpai tidak keberatan…" gumamnya.

Lalu ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin berada di bibirnya. Oh, itu jari Rivaille. "Sebaiknya kau rawat kucing ini baik – baik kalau serius…" Bisiknya.

"T-tentu! Aku menyukai kucing! Hanya saja aku tidak diperbolehkan memeliharanya.." Gerutu Eren, setelah Rivaille membuat jarak lalu pergi lalu ia berteriak. "Aku akan menjaga tempat rahasiamu, senpai!"

"Berisik, bodoh" Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya, tentu tidak terlihat dari siapapun, dalam hati ia tertawa keras.

* * *

Eren sungguh senang, ia tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan ini sebelumnya. Selama perjalanan ia bersenandung, tak lupa untuk mampir ke minimarket untuk membelikan makanan khusus kucing, Mikasa tidak berkomentar apa – apa melihat adiknya mendadak ceria ini, meskipun pikirannya ada rasa curiga, Mikasa senang melihat adiknya bersemangat lagi.

Eren berdebar – debar memikirkan besok, ia tidak bisa datang dengan keadaan berantakan lagi, sebaiknya ia mulai bertingkah seperti remaja putri yang anggun, kalau ia bisa.

Akibat sepanjang malam ia terus terjaga karena memikirkan senpai-nya. Hari esoknya ia terlambat lagi, sambil menggigit roti bakarnya, ia berlari menuju sekolahnya seperti karakter _Shoujo_ pada umumnya.

"Aku telat! Aku telat!"

Gerutunya terhenti ketika ia melihat Rivaille bertugas lagi. 'Kenapa sekarang? Hatiku belum siap' Pikir Eren, ia langsung merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghabiskan roti bakarnya ditempat, tidak sadar Rivaille sudah memperhatikan kehadirannya sedari tadi.

Ia melewati gerbang dengan gugup, lupa masih ada sisa – sisa roti di pipinya, Rivaille dengan santai menghentikannya.

"Kau masih kotor" Ujarnya sebelum menyentuh pipi Eren dengan sapu tangan ditangannya, mengelap dengan pelan.

Muka Eren mendadak panas saat itu juga, matanya berkunang – kunang akibat kinerja otak yang mendadak berpacu cepat karena aksi Rivaille, setelah ia merasakan keberadaan tangan itu menghilang dari kulitnya, ia langsung menunduk.

"T-Terima kasih Senpaaaaai!"

Suaranya yang tak kalah dari toak manapun membuat Rivaille terkekeh, sedangkan para anggota OSIS lainnya menatap ketua OSIS dengan heran, sedangkan Hanji tertawa keras melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

Eren memasuki kelas dengan muka yang amat merah, membuat teman – temannya heran dengan kelakuan Eren yang aneh.

"Eren, kau kenapa?" Tanya Armin, Jean hendak bertanya juga, tapi ketika melihat Eren memerah, ia terhenti, detak jantungnya mendadak cepat, entah kenapa Eren dengan muka merah membuatnya… _turn on_?

"T-Tidak apa – apa, Armin" Ujar Eren sambil melambaikan tangannya, nafasnya masih tersengal – sengal.

"Eren, kau seperti gadis yang habis dicium oleh seseorang" Komentar Connie, teman Jean, sebelum di jitak olehnya.

"A-apa!? Aku hanya demam kok, demam!" Kebohongan Eren terdengar basi di telinga Armin.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Eren beristirahat" Dukung Armin, ia menghampiri Eren yang sudah berbaring lemas di mejanya.

"Ada apa?"

"….Sepertinya aku semakin suka dengan senpai…" Gumam Eren dengan nada malu – malu, Armin terkejut mendengarnya. Setelah itu, Eren bercerita mengenai kemarin dan Rivaille, membuat Armin tersenyum dan senang melihat temannya yang sedang dilanda cinta.

Eren yang tak sabar bertemu dengan Rivaille, secara diam – diam tentunya, terus bersenandung sampai akhir sekolah, tidak peduli komentar – komentar teman sekelasnya, ia melesat pergi, sampai Mikasa bingung mencarinya, pada akhirnya Armin harus berbohong kepada Mikasa.

"Rivaille-senpai!"

Panggilan suara manis itu membuat Rivaille yang sedang duduk berjongkok mengelus kepala kucingnya menengok ke belakang, Eren berdiri dengan sigap didepannya sambil membawa makanan khusus kucing, ups, sekilas terlihat warna celana dalam Eren.

"Senpai, lihat! Aku membawa makanan kucing!"

"Jaeger, kau-"

"Apa Levi suka rasa ikan tuna? Soalnya aku tidak tahu seleranya-"

"-Jaeger-"

"Ternyata kucing punya selera juga-"

"Jaeger"

Eren berhenti merocos, Ia menatap seniornya yang sedang duduk dengan gaya yang bisa dibilang ehm-seksi.

"Celana yang bercorak strawberry itu… kelihatan" Bisiknya.

Eren yang tersadar dirinya sedang duduk berjongkok langsung mengganti posisinya, malu ketahuan ia mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yang memalukan apalagi ia tidak terbiasa memakai rok pendek.

Rivaille menyeringai tipis melihat Eren nunduk dengan muka merahnya, waktunya ganti topik.

"Soal kucing, Levi itu suka ikan jenis apa saja, ia bahkan suka memakan biskuit, well untuk kotorannya aku tidak tahu menahu" Ujar Rivaille, Eren menatap Rivaille dengan berbinar – binar.

"Woah! Senpai tahu banyak mengenai kucing ya!"

"Tentu saja, kau kira aku siapa?" Balas Rivaille dengan bangga, seringaiannya membuat Eren berdebar – debar lagi, tapi keangkuhannya membuatnya sebal.

Lalu Levi, kucing hitam itu, berbaring di pangkuan Eren dengan nyamannya. Eren mengelitiki perutnya yang kenyal itu. Rivaille hanya menatap mereka berdua untuk beberapa sesaat, lalu nyeletuk.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau terus bermain di pangkuan Jaeger? Dasar kucing modus"

Kucing itu hanya menatap malas kepada majikannya lalu melanjutkan aktivitas imutnya, yaitu menjilat perutnya, membuat Eren tertawa geli.

"Baiklah, habis kesabaranku" Gerutu Rivaille, ia mengangkat kucing itu dari pangkuan Eren dengan santai, Eren hampir protes tapi terhenti ketika ia merasakan kepalanya Rivaille ada dipangkuan Eren.

"Eeeeeh! Senpaai!?" Panik, Eren bingung bagaimana membuat Rivaille nyaman dipangkuannya.

"Berisik" Komentarnya, Eren terpaksa tutup mulut dan berdiam untuk beberapa menit, sampai Rivaille berkomentar.

"Lumayan, untuk perempuan sepertimu" Gumamnya, membuat Eren merona merah lagi, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kta seniornya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi makanan berlemak, bisa menyebabkan kolestrol" Saran Rivaille sambil memenjamkan mata. Rona merah Eren hampir menyaingi merahnya tomat, Eren tak mengira Rivaille membahas soal lemak yang berada di pahanya.

"M-mesum!" Ujar Eren sambil memasang muka cemberut, tapi Rivaille hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar rengekan Eren. Setelah itu mereka berbincang sampai hari sudah sore.

Pada akhirnya Eren hanya bisa bersikap seperti biasanya, ia tidak bisa bersikap anggun maupun feminim didepan Rivaille, dan Rivaille tidak menghina sama sekali, malah, ia sering melihat Rivaille mengukir senyuman diwajahnya walau hanya sedikit, entah kenapa Eren tenggelam dengan perasaaanya sendiri, ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaaanya saat ini, ia sungguh nyaman berada di samping Pangerannya.

Hari – hari Eren terus berlanjut, dan kedua insan ini terus menyimpan waktu bersama setelah pulang sekolah, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, tentu membuat teman – teman Eren curiga dengan perubahan sikap Eren yang lebih tenang dan senyum – senyum sendiri, ataupun rekan – rekan Rivaille yang melihat Rivaille lebih kalem dari biasanya. Hanji yang penasaran terus menggoda Rivaille mengenai 'putri manis'nya, sedangkan Mikasa terus menginterogasi Armin yang semakin hari semakin tidak tahan dengan tekanan dari Mikasa, tapi ia sendiri tidak mau menginkar janjinya.

"Armin, hari ini jadi kerumahmu ya!" Ujar Eren setelah keluar dari kelas.

"Boleh, kenapa?" Jawab Armin, dari nadanya sepertinya Armin kurang istirahat.

"Besok Valentine, say! Kau lupa?" Eren tertawa geli melihat Armin yang sedang tidak konek saat itu.

"Ohya… ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Rivaille?" Tanya Armin, penasaran dengan kemajuan temannya.

"Mulai membaik! Rivaille ternyata suka belanja baju! Ya, wajar sih dia orang kaya, bahkan dia pernah mengajakku pergi, walau itu hanya bercanda" Cerita Eren sambil matanya berbinar – binar.

"Berarti kemungkinan cintamu diterima bakal tinggi persentasenya ya?" Gumam Armin sambil tersenyum, mendadak pipi Eren memerah.

"A-ah tidak mungkin, aku hanya berharap ia terima coklatku, itu saja udah cukup" Bisiknya.

"Dasar lugu, mana mungkin kau hanya berharap seperti itu, kau ingin bersamanya kan?" Tanya Armin, ia geli melihat sahabatnya yang kelewat polos ini, semoga saja Rivaille bukan orang yang senang memanfaatkan kepolosan Eren ini.

"Ohya!" Tiba – tiba muka Eren mendadak horror. "Kenapa, Ren?"

"Aku lupa Rivaille pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa ia benci coklat"

"APA!?" Kali ini Armin yang teriak, untung saja mereka berdua sudah diluar sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini, Armin?" Tanya Eren dengan wajah memelas, Armin menggaruk kepalanya, berusaha berpikir keras.

"Bagaimana menggunakan bahan sebelumnya, waktu itu kau menggunakan-"

"Madu?"

"Ya, madu! Aku yakin dia akan suka!"

"Terima kasih Armin!" Gadis itu memeluk Armin dengan erat, tidak memedulikan keadaan sekitar, sampai seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Oi, Jaeger"

**DEG**

Eren buru – buru melepaskan pelukan hangat dari Armin, mendadak Armin ikutan merinding, Rivaille menghampiri mereka sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu?" Tanya Rivaille tanpa basa – basi.

"M-maaf! Senpai! Untuk kali ini saja aku pulang duluan! Aku sudah memberi makan kok! Sampai nanti senpai!" Ujar Eren sambil menarik Armin, menjauh dari Rivaille, berharap Rivaille tidak kecewa terhadapnya.

Armin hanya menelan ludah, ia berharap temannya akan memaafkannya dengan membantunya membuat kue valentine, karena ia sudah mengingkari janji.

Eren pulang dengan badan letih, jam sudah menunjukan jam 6 sore dan ia belum mandi, dengan sembrono, ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya didepan kamar mandi, tidak lupa membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti, Mikasa yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, menggeleng kepala dan membereskan barang – barang Eren seperti biasa.

"Eren" Panggil Mikasa setelah ia melihat Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tangan panjang berwarna hijau dan celana pendek berwarna coklat, ia berhenti mengelap rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Ya, Mikasa?" Eren duduk di samping sofa hitam yang diduduki Mikasa, perempuan berambut hitam itu menatap Eren dengan seksama, membuat perasaan Eren tidak enak.

"Aku dengar dari Armin…"

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Rivaille?"

"Eeeh!" Pekik Eren dengan panik, Bagaimana tidak? Mikasa yang merupakan murid teladan disekolahnya bersaing dengan Rivaille, si nomor satu, membuat Mikasa tetap di posisi kedua karena Rivaille, dan lagi, mereka berdua merupakan musuh bebuyutan semenjak Eren menginjak sekolah itu, hubungan mereka semakin parah tanpa diketahui sebab. Eren masih teringat ketika ia mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Rivaille diawal tahun pelajaran pertama dengan bertanya kepada Mikasa, reaksi Mikasa mengerikan daripada ibu yang mengetahui anaknya hamil. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya lagi.

"A-aku tidak memiliki hubungan kok!" Sangkal Eren sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya, Mikasa hanya menyimpit pandangannya.

"K-kami hanya berteman.." Gumam Eren yang hampir tak terdengar, sayangnya Mikasa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan berani dekat dengan si kurcaci itu!" Bentak Mikasa sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"T-Tapi aku bisa memutuskan siapa yang menjadi temanku!" Balas Eren, tidak terima dengan larangan kakaknya.

"Oh, sungguh? Kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya Rivaille itu!" Mikasa semakin gencar untuk melarang Eren berteman dengannya, ia bahkan rela melakukan dengan cara apapun.

"Kau tidak tahu sisi Rivaille yang sebenarnya!" Sela Eren, tersinggung mendengar temannya dihina.

"Dia hanya mempermainkanmu, Eren, sebaiknya kau-"

"Diaam! Aku sudah cukup umur untuk memutuskan sesuatu sendiri! Jangan lagi mengaturku, Mikasa!" Teriakan Eren membuat Mikasa berhenti melawan, ia membiarkan adiknya lari ke lantai dua lalu kekamarnya, membanting pintunya dengan kasar.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu…" Bisiknya.

* * *

_Bocah itu milikku _

_Milikku seutuhnya_

Rivaille terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, lagi – lagi ia dihantui oleh masa lalu yang buruk, keringat dingin mengucur di tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai kain apapun, selimutnya ia remas sekencang – kencangnya, Rivaille menepuk jidatnya dengan keras.

_Lagi – lagi terjadi_

Menjadi murid teladan bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi tidak sulit juga. Rivaille terlahir dengan IQ diatas rata – rata, ia juga mempunyai fisik yang kuat walau memiliki tinggi yang tidak ideal, orang tuanya kaya raya, membuat Rivaille bisa mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan. Disamping kesempurnaan yang ia dapat, ia memiliki jati diri yang terpendam, memiliki kebiasaan yang sungguh buruk.

Disamping memiliki obsesi terhadap kebersihan dan mempunyai tata krama yang amat buruk, Ia mempunyai obsesi yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar, bahkan mengerikan untuk orang – orang pada umumnya. Ia teringat kenangan dimana ia membuka obsesinya mengenai mata hijau waktu kecil, membuat dirinya dikucilkan dan dicemooh.

Semenjak itu , Rivaille menutup diri, ia tidak akan membuka perasaan maupun emosinya didepan siapapun, sampai teman yang tersisa hanyalah sang penggila ilmu sains, Hanji, yang sudah menemaninya sejak kecil.

Hari – hari Rivaille berubah ketika bertemu dengan gadis bermata hijau itu, dalam sedetik ia merasakan sengatan listrik di badannya, gadis yang bukan apa – apa dimata orang lain terlihat seperti _topaz _yang berkilau dimata Rivaille. Oh, Rivaille ingin memeluknya begitu erat, tetapi gadis itu sudah menghilang setelah Rivaille mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Hatinya berdesir ria ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu ketika penerimaan siswa baru, membuat Hanji penasaran ketika ia melihat kilauan cahaya senang di mata kelabu itu.

"Aku selalu mengira kau memang orang terkejam yang pernah kutemui, tapi dugaanku salah" Komentar Hanji ketika rapat osis kelar, Rivaille hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu membereskan berkas – berkasnya.

"Kau orang termesum yang pernah kutemui"

Tek. Rivaille berhenti mengurus berkasnya, ia menengok kearah Hanji dan menaikan alisnya, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya.

"Aku kira selama ini kau tidak menyukai perempuan bahkan mungkin sudah berbelok, tetapi ternyata kau mempunyai koleksi yang parah! Dan lagi-"

_**BUAAAK**_

"Uhuuuk! Kau mengambil fotonya diam – diam kan?"

Lagi – lagi bekas tendangannya tertempel diwajah Hanji dengan mantapnya, gadis ini mempunyai kebiasaan yang mengundang hasrat masochist-nya, salah satunya menggoda Rivaille sampai mukanya bonyok dimana – mana, tapi entah bagaimana, ia bisa mendapatkan wajahnya semula kembali. 'Ilmuwan gila' pikir Rivaille.

Hanji hanya menyeringai lebar, Ia tak peduli Rivaille terus menyiksanya, yang penting Ia bisa melihat tuan muda ini terus menyangkal perkataannya yang seratus persen tepat, Hanji terkekeh melihat Rivaille tidak mengakui perkataan, biarlah, toh lambat laun ia akan mengakuinya.

Hanji mengawasi sahabatnya sejak kecil ini meninggalkan ruangannya, ia yang mengetahui rahasia gelapnya Rivaille hanya bisa menaruh simpati kepada gadis yang ditarget oleh pemuda berdarah prancis ini.

Rivaille menggeram kesal, bukan karena laporan – laporan yang menggunung di ruang OSISnya sekarang, ataupun kotak "kritik & saran" nya semakin penuh, semenjak ia memegang peran ketua OSIS, keluhan tidak terdengar lagi, yang ada di kotaknya hanyalah sampah dari orang – orang yang membencinya, sungguh kelakuan yang kekanak – kanakan. Tetapi, iris hijau keemasan ini membuat pikirann tidak terfokus sekarang.

Rivaille menatap jendela ruangan OSISnya, diseberang jendela, seorang murid adik kelas yang tempat duduknya dekat dengan jendela membaring badannya sambil memerhatikan guru setengah – setengah, ia tidak sadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan pemuda yang popularitasnya nomor satu disekolah ini.

Rivaille kembali duduk di sofanya sambil menepuk jidatnya, ia ingin sekali melakukan hal – hal yang diluar karakternya, seperti mengajak gadis itu keluar dari kelas dan membolos bersama, atau mengajaknya kabur sekalian, ia merasa dirinya tidak bisa bertahan lama dalam topengnya, topeng yang dingin ini menutupi hasrat Rivaille yang terpendam.

Rivaille mengingat lagi, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan manik hijau itu, pernahkah ia menyesal bertemu dengan gadis itu? Tidak. Tidak pernah sebersit kata sesal melewati kepalanya, ia malah bersyukur, ia menemukan sinar cahaya di kehidupannya yang kelam ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu cara meraih sinar ini, meminta bantuan kepada si mata empat? Tentu hanya ada bencana jika ia memintanya bantuan. Rivaille harus memutar otak bagaimana si rambut coklat itu menjadi miliknya.

Ia sedang tidak bisa menahan emosi saat ini,bukan pertama kalinya Rivaille dibuat senewen gara – gara Eren yang kelewat polos itu, kejadian pertama terjadi saat ia dan Hanji tak sengaja bertemu dengan _kouha_i-nya ketika sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

_Eren_

Dengan baju basah, bahkan sampai terlihat warna strap nya, pink. Berjalan dikoridor, untung saja kelas dan toiletnya tidak jauh.

Rivaille terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa –apa, akhirnya Hanji yang menyadari kejanggalan Rivaille berusaha memanggil Eren dan bertanya karena penasaran, gadis itu menyadari tatapan Rivaille dan buru – buru pergi, Rivaille saat itu merasakan darahnya bergejolak, antara marah dan bergairah, ia berpikir bagaimana pikiran laki – laki yang lain melihat Eren, akankah Eren akan diserang selagi ia sedang sendiri? Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Eren mengalami hal seperti itu, dan Rivaille pusing sendiri saat itu, membuat Hanji mendapat bahan ejekan baru.

"Hayoooo~ Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, aku akan membuat Eren basah lagi" ledeknya, yang Hanji terima hanya kepalan tinju di jidatnya, menggoda Rivaille yang sedang PMS itu merupakan tantangan bagi Hanji, ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan gigi copot.

Akhirnya Rivaille keluar dari persembunyian, memutuskan untuk mengadakan kontak langsung dengan sasarannya itu, tidak rela melihat sang gadis imut ini diembat dengan orang lain, terutama teman sekelasnya, yang bernama Jean, ia tahu Eren cukup terkenal dikalangan remaja, karena ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus dan wajahnya yang imut, hanya saja Eren terlalu polos, atau bodoh, untuk menyadarinya.

Lagipula ia tahu bahwa Eren menaruh perhatian terhadapnya, mendekatinya bukanlah hal yang susah, kecuali satu hal. Ia tidak lupa bahwa Eren tidak hidup sendiri, ia hidup bersama dengan iblis jelmaan bernama Mikasa, _well,_ bagi Rivaille. Gadis berambut hitam ini terkenal kuat dari klub Kendo maupun Karate, ia juga memiliki nilai prestasi yang tak kalah dari Rivaille, tentu merupakan saingan terberat, selama ini ia selalu mengacuhkan si Ackerman, tapi ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Eren Jaeger merupakan adik angkatnya, Rivaille dalam posisi bahaya.

Dalam setahun ia mencoba mendekati Eren selalu digagalkan oleh Mikasa, ia tahu Mikasa mempunyai insting tajam, terlalu tajam sampai satu tatapan Rivaille bisa terbaca jelas oleh Mikasa, bahwa Rivaille tertarik kepada adiknya. Pertarungan sengit antara mereka dimulai, Rivaille tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari nilai dan lomba – lomba, kenapa? Mikasa sengaja mengincar posisinya, mencoba menjatuhkannya selagi ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mendekati Eren, akhirnya ia memutuskan menunggu, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendekatinya, dan inilah, waktu yang tepat.

Sekarang, tanggal 14 Febuari, dimana para gadis memberikan coklatnya kepada orang yang ia sukai, kecuali untuk sekolah ini, sebagian besar, para gadis rela mengantri hanya untuk memberikan coklat kepada Rivaille. Tentu Rivaille sudah mengantisipasi situasi ini, ia datang lebih pagi dan menghindari tempat umum, bahkan pegawai bayarannya membersihkan loker dan mejanya yang penuh dengan coklat sebelum Rivaille menggunakan itu. Ia hanya menunggu coklat buatannya.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya waktu memakan muffin jelek itu.

Manis tapi tidak pekat, membuatnya ketagihan.

Ia jadi penasaran dengan bibir ranum itu, atau tekstur rambutnya yang mengkilau kecoklatan itu, atau-

Ah, Rivaille tidak ingin berpikir jauh hari ini, masih siang, pikirnya, ia perlu bersabar lagi, untuk mendapat hasil yang sempurna.

"Eren…"

Hanya nama itu yang ada pikirannya sekarang.

* * *

Mikasa berjalan menuju kelas 2-C, mencari gadis berambut coklat itu dengan teliti. "Ada apa, Mikasa?" Tanya Armin dengan hati – hati.

"Dimana Eren?" Tanyanya tanpa basa – basi.

Armin menelan ludah, ia yakin Mikasa tidak senang mendengar itu. "Dia pergi-"

"Cukup, aku pergi kesana sekarang" Ujarnya dengan keinginan membunuh yang kuat, Armin berharap tidak ada masalah yang terjadi kepada Eren.

Eren berjalan menuju ruang OSIS ataupun ruang kelas Rivaille, tapi ia tidak menemukan pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu, menghela nafas karena kecewa, ia kembali ke ruang kelasnya, Armin memberinya pandangan khawatir ketika memasuki kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Mikasa tadi datang, dia mencarimu" Ujarnya, Eren duduk dengan wajah lesu.

"Oh…. Kami bertengkar kemarin malam" Jelasnya, Armin menatapnya tidak percaya, lalu berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Gara – gara hubunganmu dengan Rivaille? Aku minta ma-"

"Tidak apa – apa kok, aku tahu bagaimana seramnya Mikasa kalau ia ingin tahu rahasiaku" Eren memberikannya senyuman tulus, membuatnya Armin lega. Tapi Eren masih tidak bersemangat, ia berpikir Rivaille mungkin marah kepadanya karena ia tidak pulang bersama dirinya? Apa ia sedang bersama gadis lain? Pikiran Eren kacau, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi hari ini.

'Ini merupakan Valentine terburuk…..' Batin Eren ketika bel pulangnya sekolah berdering kelas, Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Levi sebelum pulang, meninggalkan Armin yang mendapatkan coklat banyak dari penggemar rahasianya, tentunya laki – laki.

"Meow" Sapa Levi ketika melihat gadis berambut coklat itu menghampirinya.

"Hello, Levi, Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Eren dengan lembut, Kucing itu hanya mengeong dan mengeluskan kepalanya ke telapak tangan Eren.

"Hihi, dasar manja, ini makananmu" Ujarnya sambil menaruh makanannya dimangkuk yang dibelikan Rivaille, ah, ia jadi rindu dengan seniornya itu.

"Ho, ternyata kau disini" Suara berat itu membuat Eren membeku ditempat, Eren tak menyangka Rivaille akan ke tempat persembunyian, milik mereka berdua.

"R-Rivaille-senpai!"

"Hm?" Rivaille menatapnya, terlihat alis kirinya naik, seolah ia bertanya "ada apa? Kenapa kau kaget?". Eren menelan ludah, ini waktu yang tepat memberinya coklat, pikirnya.

"Ini…untuk s-senpai!" Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kecil kepada Rivaille, bentuknya lebih sedikit besar dari sebelumnya, batin Rivaille, tapi ia tetap menerima coklat itu.

"…" Tanpa sadar, bingkisan itu sudah diambil dari tangannya, dengan perlahan ia membuka pita yang diikat dengan rapih.

"…Lumayan" Ujarnya setelah mencicipi satu gigitan, Eren terkejut melihat seniornya makan ditempat, ia tidak mengira buatannya akan diterima.

"B-Benarkah!?" Tanya Eren dengan antusias.

"Walau terasa ada yang pedas" Lanjut Rivaille sambil mengunyah.

"Ah… Aku telah salah memasukan bumbu" Gumam Eren sambil menahan malu atas kecerobohannya.

"Heh, tapi ini enak, bocah, tidak buruk" puji Rivaille sambil mengacak – ngacak rambut _brunette_ itu.

Eren merasa terharu usahanya tidak sia – sia, bahkan tangannya sampai dipenuhi oleh perekat, tidak jelas mengapa bisa ada luka tapi ia tidak peduli lagi, Rivaille menerima buatannya.

"…." Rivaille ingin mengungkapkan tujuannya selama ini, tapi ia bisa memprediksikan akan gagal jika diteruskan disini, maka ia mengganti rencana.

"Eren"

**DEG**

Eren berdebar – debar kencang ketika nama kecilnya dipanggil, ia juga terkejut baru kali ini ia dipanggil nama kecilnya.

"Mau mampir kerumahku sebentar?" Tanya Rivaille datar, mata Eren menatap seniornya tidak percaya.

"M-mau!" Jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Rivaille terkekeh pelan lalu menarik tangan Eren, membuat gadis ini merona merah, tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mikasa tidak melihat sosok adiknya, ia mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak diangkat, mungkin Eren lupa mengisi baterainya, Mikasa mencari diseluruh tempat dilingkungan sekolahnya masih saja tidak ditemukan, kekawatirannya semakin menjadi – jadi, Armin sudah pulang duluan dan ia yakin pemuda pirang ini juga sama seperti dirinya, tidak tahu keberadaan gadis manis itu berada.

"Oh, halo Mikasa" Sapa Hanji yang merupakan teman seangkatannya, rupanya ia datang di waktu yang salah.

"Sedang apa-Gyaaaah!" Kerah Hanji ditarik sekuat tenaga oleh Mikasa, menatap tajam seolah Hanji akan dikuliti jika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dimana Eren?" Tanyanya tanpa basa – basi.

"Eh? Eren? Adikmu yang manis itu-Uuugh!" Mikasa meninggikan tarikannya, seakan Hanji seperti dicekik.

"A-Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada!" Ujarnya sambil angkat tangan, Mikasa dengan berat hati melepaskan temannya.

Selagi Hanji batuk – batuk, Mikasa berpikir keras, memperkirakan dimana Eren berada.

"Tapi kalau rumah Rivaille aku tahu" Ujar Hanji sambil memberi seringaian lebar.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Mikasa dengan wajah terkejut, Hanji terkesimah melihat wajah Mikasa yang mendadak manis ini.

"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu" Ujarnya sambil mendekati wajahnya ke telinga Mikasa. "Tapi kau harus memberiku coklat" Tambahnya sambil terkekeh. Mikasa hanya memberi pandangan maklum.

"Dasar_ Scientist_ Gila"

* * *

Eren tak henti – hentinya menatap tempat tinggal Rivaille, yang di imajinasinya, Rivailel tinggal di mansion yang besar bergaya eropa, memiliki kebun yang luas, ada air mancurnya ditengah kebunnya, yang pasti memiliki anjing.

Tapi didepannya ia melihat sebuah apartemen yang baru dibangun, lengkap semua fasilitas, serta system keamanan yang ketat, sampai – sampai memasuki ruangan butuh sidik jari. Walau berbeda dari imajinasinya, tapi untuk yang ini, sungguh menakjubkan.

"Wow, aku tak menyangka Rivaille-senpai tinggal di apartemen! Padahal Rivaille-senpai masih SMA!" Pikir Eren, tidak mengetahui ia mengucapnya dengan keras.

"Heh, karena aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri, bocah" Jawab Rivaille sambil memberikan jitakan pelan dikepalanya sembari lewat.

"Auw!" Protes Eren.

Eren masih ternganga melihat ruang tamu yang bergaya modern, sofa hitam, TV LCD HD yang jelas harganya mahal, dan satu set kitchen yang terlihat di sebelah kiri, selebihnya ia hanya bisa melihat pintu menuju kamarnya dan kamar mandi, walau ruangannya tidak luas tapi sepert ini sudah bisa dibilang mewah, ia bisa melihat seluruh kota di jendelanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kebersihan ruangan ini.

"Ah! Itu rumahku!" Pekik Eren ketika melihat atap warna coklat bertingkat dua arah barat daya. Rivaille hanya menyeringai kecil lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Bisiknya ditelinga Eren, spontan Eren langsung menghindarinya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Um…Air putih saja!" Jawabnya sopan, duduk di sofa dengan gugup. Rivaille hanya berjalan menuju dapur tanpa suara, setelah itu menyuguhkan air untuk gadis itu.

Setelah diam menunggu Rivaille berbicara, Eren memutuskan ia memulai topic pembicaraannya.

"Um, Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Waktu itu, tanggal 14 Maret setahun yang lalu, Senpai yang memberiku coklat diloker ya? Soalnya coklatnya itu tertulis balasan untuk Valentine…" Tanyanya dengan hati – hati.

"Oh, kau benar Eren, itu coklat dariku" Jawabnya, kini mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

_Kring Kring_

Suara pesawat telepon membuat kedua orang ini berhenti berbicara, Rivaille memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya, menghampiri telefon itu dan berbicara di balkon.

Eren mendapati kamera yang berada di ujung meja makan, ia mengaktifkan kamera itu dan melihat isinya.

Sungguh terkejut bukan main ketika ia menemukan banyak foto tentang dirinya di memori kamera yang berkapasitas empat giga byte itu, sebagian besar fotonya diambil saat ia tak sadar, bahkan sebagian fotonya berisi ekspresi wajahnya, ada yang memalukan, ada yang menyedihkan, dan kini Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi insting dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia berada di situasi yang berbahaya jika ia mengetahui isi kamera ini, dengan pura – pura tidak tahu, ia menaruhnya kembali seperti semula, lalu kembali duduk di sofa dengan manis.

"Naa, Eren" Panggil Rivaille ketika selesai menelpon, sebelumnya ia melihat sekeliling ruangannya, mencari sesuatu yang berubah, dugaannya tepat, anak itu mengetahui 'sesuatu'. Kini Eren menatap dirinya, seakan sedang memprediksi dirinya, ada sebersit rasa takut di wajahnya, Rivaille menyeringai tipis.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah coklat pemberianmu ini ada maksud tertentu?"

'Eh?' Eren yang menganggap coklat hanya tanda kasih sayang tidak berpikir bahwa ia harus menyatakan perasaanya juga, kini ia tidak bisa lari, mana mungkin ia keluar dari rumahnya hanya karena ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanya? Itu konyol dan Eren tidak sekonyol itu.

"Ehm…" Mata Eren kembali tidak fokus, ia mencari objek yang bisa menenangkan dirinya, tapi ruangan ini dominasi oleh warna abu – abu dan putih, tentu membuat pikiran Eren semakin tidak fokus.

"Kuulangi" Kini badan Rivaille sudah berada didekatnya tanpa aba –aba. "Adakah yang ingin kau utarakan, Hm, Eren?"

_Gulp_. Suara menelan ludah terdengar keras, tatapan iris kelabu itu membuat detak jantung Eren semakin kencang, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan gerak – gerik Rivaille seperti ingin menciumnya, seperti yang ia lihat di film drama, ia tidak tahu hatinya siap atau tidak, tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Rivaille yang berbadan lebih berisi ini.

"Engh!" Eren mendesah ketika ia merasakan bibir dingin itu mengecup hidungnya dengan pelan, kecupannya itu memberikan desiran aneh diseluruh tubuhnya, pandangannya tidak berhenti menatap pemuda yang sekarang berada diatasnya, kedua tangannya berada di dua bahu Eren, seakan menghalangi gadis ini untuk melarikan diri.

"Katakan, Eren" Bisik Rivaille tidak sabar, deru nafasnya mengenai telinga Eren yang memerah, ia beralih ke lehernya sekarang, tergiu melihat lekukan leher Eren yang begitu indah, ingin sekali meninggalkan jejak kissmark dileher itu.

"A-aku..enggh! menyukai s-senpai…" Ujar Eren terbata – bata, ucapannya diselingi desahan aneh karena sentuhan bibir Rivaille yang terasa di lehernya.

Ia tak pernah disentuh seperti ini sebelumnya, ia merasakan hal aneh yang membuatnya takut dengan dirinya sendiri, takut lepas kendali, ia juga takut dengan Rivaille yang didepannya, tapi entah kenapa tidak ada sebersit niat untuk melarikan diri, ia memilih pasrah.

Rivaille tersenyum puas, akhirnya Eren mengaku, kini gilirannya mengungkapkan perasaan.

"Benarkah? Bahkan setelah kau mengetahui isi kamera itu?" Tanya Rivaille, membuat bola mata Eren membesar, gadis itu seketika panik, ia bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu mulai memberontak.

"Shuush, tenang, Eren" Bisik Rivaille sambil menahan kedua lengannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun"

"B-Bohong!" Tukas Eren, ia tidak bisa mempercayainya, kini Rivaille berada di atasnya, menahan kedua lengannya, tidak kah ia seperti kelihatan akan menyerangnya?

"Jangan panik" Tambahnya. "Itu hanya ungkapan perasaanku, Eren, kau tahu itu"

"T-Tapi.." Eren mencoba melawan. "Bukankah mengambil foto diam – diam itu tidak wajar? Kalau tidak salah, itu disebut…_ stalker_?"

"Fufufu, kau tahu banyak Eren" Cengkraman Rivaille semakin keras, kini bibirnya sudah menempel dilehernya lagi.

"H-hentikan Rivaille-san! A-Ahnn!" Teriakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sensasi menyengat saat merasakan seniornya sedang menghisap kulitnya.

"A-Apa yang-Aahnn! S-Sakit, Rivaiile!" Nafsu Rivaille membuatnya tuli dengan protesnya Eren, malah desahan itu membuat dirinya semakin bergairah, ia harus meninggalkan jejak.

Desahan Eren semakin kencang ketika ia merasakan Rivaille mengigitnya walau tidak dalam, kedua kakinya menegang, mendadak ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri.

"Ahhn aahn…" Desahan Eren menjadi pelan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menjilati lehernya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, lalu menghisap lagi, sampai membuat Eren terangsang tanpa sadar.

"S-senpai… Ja-jahat…" keluh Eren, air mata membasahi pipinya, ia tak menyangka Rivaille akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar permintaannya.

"Sheesh, jangan menangis" Bisiknya, jari – jari lentik itu mengusap air mata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak mengambil keperawananmu, bocah" ledeknya.

"Tapi, kau akan, kan?" Gumam Eren sambil terisak. "Tidak, selama kau tidak mau.." Ujar Rivaille sambil memberi kecupan hangat di pipi manis itu.

Kini detak jantung Eren mulai berpacu dalam kecepatan tinggi lagi, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Rivaille, mungkinkah ia tulus menyukai gadis ceroboh ini?

"Eren… Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu…" Bisiknya dengan lembut, kini bibir mereka hanya terpisah beberapa centi. "Kau mau menjadi milikku?"

"Eng… Asalkan kau tidak kasar kepadaku…" Pinta Eren sebelum Rivaille merenggut ciuman pertamanya.

Sesuai janjinya, Rivaille memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir ranumnya, berbeda dari sebelumnya, Eren merasakan desiran dan nikmat dari sentuhan Rivaille, ia membalas dengan perlahan, tenggelam dalam sentuhan ajaib milik Rivaille.

Tekanan dari bibir Eren membuat dirinya ingin lepas kendali, dengan perlahan ia mengulum kedua bibir itu, membuat Eren kaget, lalu lidahnya menjilat, mengecap rasanya bibir yang ia mimpikan setiap hari, manis, seperti madu.

"Enggh…Ahn" Tidak kuat dengan jilatannya, ia membuka mulut untuk mendesah, tapi ia kalah cepat dengan lidah Rivaille, tahu – tahu sudah berada didalamnya, mengabsenkan giginya dengan lihai, dan bereksplor di langit – langit mulut Eren, Eren yang tak berpengalaman hanya bisa menggoyangkan lidahnya, menjadi beradu lidah dengan Rivaille, setelah pasokan oksigen mereka habis, keduanya memisahkan bibirnya dengan perlahan, terlihat benang saliva tersambung satu sama lain.

"…Tidak buruk" Komentarnya sambil memberikan senyuman kemenangan. Kini dua tangannya sedang membuka kancing milik bajunya, memberi pertunjukan shirtless didepan Eren, Eren hampir mimisan melihat otot Rivaille yang terbentuk sempurna, ia tak kuasa melihat manusia yang mempunyai rupa sempurna didepannya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Eren dengan polos. Rivaille terkekeh kecil, kepolosannya tidak menghilang, walau bibirnya sudah merah akibat ciumannya.

"Memang kau tidak tahu kalau dua sepasang kekasih sendirian didalam rumah?"

Butuh sepuluh detik untuk membuat Eren mengerti, dan panik lagi tentunya, lagi – lagi Rivaille menahan dua tangan itu.

"K-kau tidak bilang kita akan ketahap selanjutnya!" Protes Eren dengan panik, kakinya mulai menendang – nendang.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut-"

"Tapi aku belum siap, Rivaille-san!"

Belum membalas perkataanya, tiba –tiba kepala Rivaille mendarat di dadanya. "Aaaah!" Pekik Eren, ia benar – benar mengecap Rivaille sebagai orang termesum didunia, kini ia hanya bisa pasrah keperawanannya akan diregut.

Tapi tunggu, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu bersuhu panas diantara dua dadanya, lalu tangannya menaruh di jidat Rivaille. Ia demam.

"Aaah! Kau ternyata sakit, Senpai!"

"Eren-"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Dimana obat!"

"-Eren-"

"Ah! Aku harus menelpon ambulans-"

"Eren!"

Eren berhenti berbicara tanpa rem, ia bisa merasakan Rivaille mencoba berdiri, tapi sia – sia karena tenaganya sudah habis.

"Tidak perlu panik, demam seperti ini akan menghilang sendirinya" Ujarnya datar. Eren menatapnya prihatin. "Ayahmu tidak pulang?"

"Dia pulang sebulan sekali" Suara beratnya menjadi serak.

"Tidak ada sanak saudara?" Tanya Eren lagi, ia mulai prihatin dengan pemuda yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tinggal sendiri" jawabnya singkat.

Eren tidak bisa meninggalkannya sekarang, walau merupakan kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri dari manusia mesum ini, Eren memeluk kepala Rivaille dengan erat, dan mencium kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan merawatmu, senpai!" Ujarnya dengan semangat, dengan hati – hati, Eren menaruh kepala Rivaille diatas bantal sofa, lalu ia berlari mencari selimut tebal ke kamar Rivaille, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Rivaille yang melarangnya.

Dengan amat sangat terkejut, ruangan Rivaille dipenuhi benda hijau, bahkan ia menemukan beberapa foto tentang dirinya terpampang di seluruh penjuru kamar, tentu ini mengerikan, tapi ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu, dengan asal ia menarik selimut Rivaille dan membawanya keruang tamu.

"Pakai ini!"

"…..Kau sudah melihat-"

"Shuush! Dimana obat?"

"Ada di kotak diatas kulkas"

Eren langsung melesat kedapur, mengambil pil demam dan segelas air putih dan kembali ke Rivaille, lalu ia mengambil es batu di kulkas, membalut es batu itu dengan handuk kecil, lalu menaruhnya diatas kepala Rivaille. Tidak ada komentar apapun sampai Rivaille meneguk obatnya sendiri.

"Eren.."

"Ya?" Jawabnya sambil memandang seniornya.

"Mengapa kau tetap merawatku? Kau tahu kan aku mengerikan, kupikir kau akan kabur" Ujarnya.

Eren menggaruk wajahnya yang tak gatal. "Bagaimana ya? Aku memang sedang bingung saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Rivaille-senpai sakit tanpa ada orang yang merawatmu, sepertinya aku terlalu menyukai senpai, hehehe" Senyuman Eren membuat Rivaille ingin melahapnya, sekarang juga.

"_Marry me, Eren"_ Ujar Rivaille dengan muka datar yang sama, hanya saja tatapannya begitu serius, membuat gadis_ brunette_ ini memerah dengan sukses.

"Eh? Senpai ada – ada saja, aku masih enam belas tahun"

"Umur segitu diperbolehkan untuk menikah di Negara ini"

"Tapi Senpai masih tujuh belas tahun, aku harus menunggu Senpai sampai dua puluh tahun"

"…Kau mau menunggu?"

"….Aku tidak keberatan menunggu tiga tahun, sih…. Tapi Senpai harus berjanji tidak akan menyentuhku lebih sampai kita menikah!" Ujar Eren dengan semangat, rupanya pikirannya masih agak kolot, yang ditanamkan oleh Mikasa sejak kecil.

"Baiklah.." Senyuman terukir diwajah datar itu, Eren takjub melihat senyuman itu, ia jatuh cinta kepada Rivaille sekali lagi. Dengan lembut, Eren menggenggam tangan Rivaille dengan sepenuh hati, berharap kehangatannya dapat membuat Rivaille tenang, tak henti – hentinya mereka saling pandang.

Lalu badai datang menerjang….

"Rivaille! Aku tahu kau dirumah! Buka pintunyaa!" Teriakan perempuan yang membuat kuping Rivaille sakit membuatnya membuka mata dengan kesal, Eren berjalan ke pintu depan dengan santainya, tidak tahu ada Mikasa yang sedang menunggu dengan rasa ingin membunuhnya.

"Ah! Eren! Dimana si-"

"Eren, ayo kita pergi" Ajak Mikasa tanpa basa basi, Eren yang awalnya lega melihat Hanji didepan seketika ingin mati mendadak karena Mikasa mengetahui keberadaannya, tetapi ia tak kuasa untuk melawannya, dengan berat hati ia menuruti kakak perempuannya.

"Eh-I-Iya, Mikasa, Ano… Hanji tolong rawat Rivaille-senpai ya, ia sepertinya sakit.." Ujar Eren sambil memohon kepada Hanji, ia tak tega meninggalkan senpai-nya sendirian di apartemen yang besar ini.

"Yosh! Serahkan kepadaku!" Jawab Hanji dengan mantap, sambil memberi jempolnya kepada Eren, Rivaille hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya dan berdoa. "Seseorang, panggilkan ambulan untukku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Eren berjalan kesekolah dengan lesu, rupanya Rivaille tidak masuk selama seminggu semenjak insiden itu, rasa bersalahnya membelenggu dirinya dari Rivaille, ia mencoba mengkontak Rivaille, namun nampaknya nomor Rivaille sudah tidak bisa dihubungi, sepertinya permohonan Mikasa membuat Eren jauh dengan Rivaille terkabul… untuk beberapa saat.

Helaan nafas terdengar sangat jelas. "Rivaille-san… Gomenasai…."

"Kau meminta maaf karena apa, bocah?"

Eren terkejut melihat Rivaille berdiri dibelakangnya, seperti ia sudah mengikutinya semenjak daritadi, kenapa ia tak menyadari kehadirannya?

"Eh! Rivaille-senpai!" Ia menghentikan perjalanannya, menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya.

"A-aku" Mulutnya yang bergerak tak menentu dihentikan oleh sentuhan hangat dari jari telunjuk Rivaille. "Shuush… Biar aku jelaskan.."

"Nomorku tidak bisa dihubungi karena aku mengganti ponsel baru, ya, Hanji sukses merusak ponselku saat ia merawatku" Ujarnya. "Dan aku masuk rumah sakit seminggu akibat ulah Hanji, jadi jangan heran jika ia masih berada di rumah sakit" tambahnya, Eren mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit kasihan dengan Hanji yang menjadi korban.

"Eng… Keadaan Senpai bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Eren dengan malu – malu, mata hijaunya tidak bisa menatap Rivaille sepenuhnya, pemuda ebony itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memberi kecupan di bibir merah itu.

"Hm-Hey!" Eren buru – buru mendorong pemuda yang berani menciumnya di depan umum.

"Kau tidak bilang aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk menciummu" Bisik Rivaille, membuat Eren berdesir aneh. "Bukan begitu, ini didepan umum, A-aku tidak suka.." Jawabnya sambil _blushing_. Rivaille terkekeh kecil dan menarik tangan Eren, berjalan menuju sekolah layaknya seperti sepasang kekasih.

**FIN **

A/N: Dou? Ending yang cheesy? Jelek? Dx aaah, aku bingung membuat ending yang akan disukai semua orang, karena aku suka ending seperti ini T^T Maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan X'D dan KENAPA TIBA - TIBA ADA HANMIKA? Dx aku tidak tahu racun apa yang sudah menginfeksi diriku XP (kayak judul) Ma, Makasih sudah baca sampai akhir, mohon reviewsnya ya untuk mendukung asupan reviews buat saya QwQ

Have nice days ~ w


End file.
